Fall to piesces
by Darkmikoangel12
Summary: OCxSasuke...based on my own life right now just changed and swapped around, Kimiko Kaharashi a quiet but happy girl is in love with Sasuke Uchiha her best friend. On her way to meet Sasuke she over hears him and Karin talking. This is how she felt...Song fic...One-shot...A/U


**A/N: This is just a one-shot I was bored and I feel like utter shit since the guy I like said he was going to start ignoring me because I apparently ignored him! AGH! But I didn't he ignored me first so on to this song fics!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Naruto. This is my feelings right now you asshole!**

Kimiko Kaharashi was more than happy today. She felt so elated like nothing could bring her down! Her best friend Sasuke Uchiha, who was also the love of her life and the person she gave her first time to, Stood at the bus stop that they always got on along with Sakura Haruno a longtime friend of his and the twins Naruto and Menma Namikaze.

"Morning!" she chirped and in responds she got a nod from Sasuke, a wave from Sakura and cheerful greetings from the twins. She settled in on the side of Sasuke and leaned onto a pole on her right humming the song she was listening to on her phone. Not five minutes later did the bus come. It was a half blue half white bus with wave like designs on it. Soon they all got on board the bus and were on their way to Shinobi High a school filled with mischief kids of all kinds.

Buzz

"uhm?" Kimiko looked down at her phone and it said she just got a text from Sasuke…

Sasuke: We'll meet in the cafeteria ;-)

Kimiko: Sure…

-Lunch break- Hallway-

"Sasuke-kun when are you, going to tell her you just using her for the fun of it? You know I can't wait any longer for us to be together!" Kimiko who was walking down the hall heard this and her eyes widened. That was Karin's voice! Who was she talking about? Sasuke told me he didn't like her at all! Why didn't he tell me…?

"Ag…Karin we will be together don't worry I'll get rid if Kimiko today besides she's way more clingy then you are…" at this Kimiko's eyes pooled with tears and she ran out. She didn't show up at the cafeteria and neither the next day she didn't answer any of Sasuke's calls or texts not that he sent more than 'we done, I have a girlfriend now. Thanks for the good time.' And that was the only text she had gotten from him in two days, but now she was going back to school it was Thursday today and she was trying so hard not to breakdown again.

Kimiko soon found herself at the bus stop her cheer and energy all gone all that was left was an empty shell of what she was the days before, she saw Sasuke talking with Sakura with a smile on his face like nothing was wrong and with each step she felt more like running back home than anything else…

"Morning..." she muttered and wasn't surprised the only people that noticed her mood was the twins and when they asked if something was wrong she told them she was fine. Then she turned and looked straight at Sasuke who was looking back at her too…

-Music-

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

He opened his mouth but nothing came out and she turned away from him her eyes pooling…

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

 _[Chorus:]_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

-Lunch break-

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Kimiko sat at a lunch table far enough to just hear that Karin was talking to Sasuke about…the watch he bought her for her birthday a few weeks ago… She let her head hang and stood up and walked out the lunch café. Sasuke's eyes followed her right until she left his view …

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

Sasuke followed her out telling Karin he was going to fetch something from a teacher. He saw Kimiko sitting on a bench with her phone out and the music played out loud…

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

He decided to see what she was going to do instead of just going up to her…

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

Then she started singing along with the song…

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it"

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it"

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you" She repeated the chorus three times before finishing off the song, only when she turned around there he was and he saw her tear stained face and neither knew what to say at this moment…

 **End!**

 **Thanks! For reading! Means a lot to me!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
